Ryu (Clash)
Ryu is an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He is the main character of the Street Fighter series, and also appearing for the 10th (needs clarifying) time in a multi-company crossover fighting game. This makes him one of the few characters in the game who regularly appears in fighting games. He enters the Dark Tournament in order to become stronger, being eager to see the power brought into Master Hand's tournament. Ryu in Clash is similar to his incarnation in the VS. series, namely Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. He possesses all of his regular tricks and then some. Ryu's is an overall solid character who's fireball and invincible attack work fantastic for him in a few match-ups. He doesn't really dominate any matches due to some factors which leave him at a solid mid tier position of 13/14th on the new Tier List. Means of Unlocking *Encounter Crazy Hand in Classic Mode with 15 different characters. *Clear Event 36: Tribute to the Master. *Participate in at least 1,000 total VS. matches, offline or online. *Defeat Ryu as a Rival in The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode. With the exception of the last of the tasks above, after accomplishing a task Ryu will send you a challenge via the Smash Tab. Once there, you have one shot to fight and unlock Ryu in a 1-on-1, no item, 2-minute Clash at an about Level 10 AI. To get another challenge from Ryu, should you fail, you need to clear one of the above requirements again. Unlike in the previous games, though, you can do the challenge whenever you like, as opposed to immediately meeting a condition. Pros & Cons Ryu is a well-balanced character, like Mario and Link. His all-around game is strong and he doesn't have a lot of weaknesses. Ryu's main expertise is still zoning. His fireball is ridiculously good and he can still dominate the battlefield by controlling his foe's head with projectiles. He's also got good juggling and combo abilities, which help his offensive game. Ryu has about average priority overall, which hurts in matches like Funky, Layton and Ike who have quite a lot of it. He's also fairly large and a fast faller, which makes him a bit prone to combos. Still, Ryu doesn't really dominate many matches but he you can't count him out either. He's great for beginners and professionals alike. Pros *All-around strong game; doesn't have a lot of weaknesses. *Range on close-up attacks is actually pretty good. *Zoning game is incredible; he can still dominate with his old Fireball-Uppercut traps. *Really good at countering air attacks. *Lots of great combos, juggling set-ups and the like. *Doesn't do really badly in many match-ups. *Good at dealing chip (block) damage. *Almost all of his moves come out quickly and make for good pokes. Cons *Most of his attacks have average priority. *He also doesn't do really good in many match-ups. *Fairly large, falls fast, and has average weight and armor. Combos aren't too kind to him. *Some of his moves, like his Shoryuken, are extremely easy to punish if you miss. *Damage on some of his attacks is bad, namely his throws and Final Smash 1. *Goes into a bit of a panic attack if a grappler gets in on him. Moveset *Note: Ryu's moveset has received a revamp. You can browse through old versions of this article to look at his old moveset. Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Ryu does a left jab punch, then a knee bash, then a right slugger punch. This is a good way to start Ryu's combos, does decent damage, and has surprising range for a jab. Probably one of your better moves. **Damage: 2-3-6/11% *Side Strong Attack: Ryu does the Sakotsu Wari, a two-hit overhead punch. It doesn't have a lot of horizontal range, although the overall hitbox is large and this deals a lot of hitstun, making it good for combos. This move is not cancelable although it's easy to link from it. **Damage: 3-7/10% *Up Strong Attack: Ryu does his Crouching Hard Punch, which is a crouching right uppercut. This is a little slow on start-up and recovery, put the priority is high and the knockback is good. Best used as an anti-air where you think a Shoryuken is risky. **Damage: 11% *Down Strong Attack: Ryu does his Crouching Medium Kick, which is a quick, long ranged kick poke with his left leg. This move is FAST, has good range, good priority and does decent damage, not to mention you can combo into a Hadoken / Tatsumaki basically anytime you land it at lower percents. Probably one of the best Down Strongs in the game and one of the most important tools in Ryu's zoning game. **Damage: 9% *Dash Attack: Ryu does his Kyubi Kudaki. (Dash Punch) Although this move isn't very strong, the range is good (it is a DASH Punch) and is mostly safe on block. However, much like the version of this in the Street Fighter games, it does a lot of hitstun making it so you can combo into a ton of things when you land this. **Damage: 11% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Ryu blasts a burst of blue fire from his right hand. Ryu hasn't had this move before, although it's like Mario's Side Smash. This move is strong and quick, although the priority is about average. Not very safe on block, though, so be cautious. **Damage: 16% (uncharged), 23% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Ryu does a Light Punch Shoryuken. This has GREAT priority, but if you miss with it you are in for a world of pain. This is also a great move to use as a Dashing Up Smash and works well for offensive Ryu players in general. Probably the Smash you'll find most useful. **Damage: 15% (uncharged), 21% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Ryu does his Crouching Hard Kick, then spins around and does it in the other direction. Basically think Meta Knight's Down Smash with Ryu's foot. Speaking of that move, this is similar, because it's very fast (8 frames of start-up). However, it's not too powerful; it kills at about 133% uncharged on Mario. (compared 106 for Side Smash and 100 for Up Smash) Still, the speed and range come in handy. **Damage: 14% (uncharged), 19% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Ryu does a weird, uppercut-like move, like his Jumping Medium in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. It hits twice and packs ok stats in basically every area, making for an overall average move. **Damage: 4-6/10% *Forward Aerial: Ryu does his classic cross up kick, with his left foot facing a straight 90 angle. Great damage and knockback makes this a good finishing move. It comes out quickly and has decent priority, which is also great. Overall one of your better aerials. **Damage: 14% *Back Aerial: Ryu does a backhand with his right arm. Obviously this is new since you can't do backward aerials in the Capcom fighting games. Makes for a good aerial poke and tick throw, as it has almost no landing lag and is auto-cancelable. **Damage: 11% *Up Aerial: Ryu does a series of upwards kicks, kind of like an aimed-upwards version of his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. These hit 8 times total for excellent damage and makes for a good juggling move if you can get around the low hitstun. The final hit does dish out strong knockback though, KOing at around 103% making it one of the strongest Up Aerials in the game. Priority is good, although the hitbox has almost no horizontal range. **Damage: 1-1-1-1-2-2-2-9/18% *Down Aerial: Ryu does a downward elbow. Not strong, lacks range and priority too, but it is a weak Meteor Smash. Yeah, nothing special. **Damage: 8% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Ryu quickly grabs with one hand. Ok range. *Pummel: Ryu bashes the foe with his knee. Fair speed, I guess. **Damage: 2%. *Forward Throw: Ryu throws the foe over his shoulder. You can use this to do tech chases, which is quite good. Aside from that, nothing special. **Damage: 9% *Back Throw: Ryu throws the foe over his body with his foot by doing a backroll. This is your stronger throw, killing at 140% which is good. The animation is a little long, though, so DIing it can be a problem. **Damage: 10% *Up Throw: Ryu punches the foe into the sky. This is not a Launcher, but you can juggle after this with a Shoryuken / Up Aerial or something. **Damage: 8% *Down Throw: Ryu throws the foe onto the ground, and then jumps and throws a Hadoken at them. Yeah. The animation is cool, but it's also very long. Shame, as the knockback is good, KOing at 144% without DI. **Damage: 9% *Air Throw: Basically, a stronger, aerial version of the Back Throw. Ryu's aerial grab range is good and has priority, though, which can make this something to land. **Damage: 12% Special & Super Moves Standard Special Move: Hadoken Ryu's signature move. Ryu quickly throws out a blue fireball with a large hitbox. Pressing the Special and Attack buttons while doing this will have Ryu wait a bit longer before throwing the fireball, but instead the fireball will be red and deal more damage and knockback. Ryu's Hadoken is one of the best projectiles in the game. His Blue Fireballs recover and come out very quickly and deal good damage, which really makes it hard for people to get in on him and allow Ryu to control space on the battlefield. Your Red ones deal great damage and can be comboed from as they deal good hitstun. The size of both makes these a bit better than other projectiles on stages like Battlefield where platforms are aplenty. Note that this game's Red Fireball (although it's actually orange) is the one from Super Street Fighter II Turbo and the Street Fighter Alpha games, meaning it'll always clash with other projectiles as opposed to lose a hit like Ryu's EX-Fireball in Street Fighter III and IV. Overall a fantastic move. Blue Fireballs deal 8%. Red Fireballs do 2 hits (6-7) for 13% total. Smash Special Version: Fires a real Red, scorching fireball that has 1 projectile priority and hits three times. Recovers slightly faster than the normal version as well. This is a great Smash Special to use against other characters' projectiles and long ranged attacks. Does 5% for each hit; 15% total. Side Special Move: Jodan Sokutou Geri Ryu does a sliding kick that hits high. Yeah. Really slow start-up and trash priority can make this a very hard move to use. It is not easy to combo into, although easy to combo from since it puts the foe into an untechable, freefall state where you can either juggle them on the way down or OTG them with say a Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Still, if you do hit with it, the damage and knockback are great and the range isn't bad. On stages with walls, this will always slam opponent's into the walls with great force like it does in the Versus games. When used in the air, Ryu floats for a bit, but its Ryu's only special that leaves him in helpless. This attack does 22%. Smash Special Version: Start-up time is cut in half, although it is techable. Not the best use of meter out there, as outside of those two properties it has the same properties as the normal version. Up Special Move: Shoryuken Ryu's classic anti-air uppercut. Ryu first does a gut punch, leading into an uppercut and then finally the Rising Dragon Fist. As a recovery move, it travels great vertical distance and goes an ok distance horizontally, and due to the priority and start-up invincibility frames it can be difficult to smack Ryu out of it. As an anti-air, it's properties are very good. You really need to be careful of empty jump -> air dodges though because the recovery is awful. The priority on this move is great, although it doesn't have as much priority as other anti-air recovery moves like Funky's Sonic Kick. In combos, it's ok, although your Hadoken (for combo extension) and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (for damage) are usually better. Still works decently as a follow up to your Up Strong or Up Throw. Ryu's Shoryuken doesn't leave him in helpless state, but you can't use your special moves afterward. Similarly to Ryu in (Super) Street Fighter IV, having 3 bars of Clash Attack Meter can make this a lot more useful in every way. If you use this in a missed anti-air attempt or in a missed combo, you can Clash Cancel one of the first two hits to make it safe. You can also Clash Cancel after the second hit in a combo to go into a Final Smash or other things. This attack does 3 hits worth 3-3-8%, doing a total of 14%. Smash Special Version: Each hit does 1% extra than regular (4-4-9 / 17%) but the real meat of the move is being invincible for a huge amount of frames; the invincibility now lasts until a little bit into the recovery frames. Ryu cannot use specials after doing it, but he can now air dodge plus it recovers faster which really helps to make this harder to punish. Great Smash Special. Down Special Move: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Ryu's Hurricane Kick is back for it's Super Smash Bros. debut, as well. Ryu hops up and spins around with his feet, traveling a little more than 1/3 of Final Destination. This move has very distinct properties. For one, the grounded version's hitbox is very high. It sometimes whiffs against smaller characters, a lot of crouching characters (some, like Bowser and Ganondorf, still get hit.) and some weird idle poses, like Wolf's, so be careful of using it outside a combo. It's fairly safe on block, although some characters can punish it. The grounded Hurricane Kick does good damage and has good priority, though. Your aerial Hurricane Kick has a wide variety of effects. If you do it in a flat jump, Ryu travels a slight vertical distance upward and the attack hits once. If you do it at the peak of a horizontal jump, you'll go very far horizontally, which makes this a fantastic recovery move since the priority is good and it's a multi-hit attack to break ledge-hoggers with. Overall your Hurricane Kick does pretty good damage to shields and does decent damage. A very versatile move, but you need to learn how to use it. The grounded version does 4 hits worth 4% each for a total of 16%. The straight jump version does 10%. The horizontal jump version does 5 hits for 3% each. Smash Special Version: Both the air and ground Tatsumaki Senpukyaku have the same Smash Special version. This version has a larger hitbox (hitting all the way to the bottom of the ground; it's even OTG capable!) and has Ryu spin in place for a ton of hits. It has a slight vacuum effect, although not as strong as Shinku Tatsumaki, plus it's really fast and does huge damage and knockback. Much less safe than the regular versions and does barely any shieldstun however. This and SS-Shoryuken are probably Ryu's best Smash Specials. Does 6 hits for 4% each, for a total of 24%. Clash Attack 1: Shinku Hadoken *Uses 2 bars of Ryu's Clash Attack Meter *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Ryu stores 5 of his normal fireballs into one ball of fire, and then launches it at the foe. A rare projectile Clash Attack, this is very good. It does good chip and regular damage and is a piece of cake to place into combos. It's also powerful, KOing Mario at about 95%. It doesn't dry out and has very high (5) projectile priority, too. One of your best moves. This attack does 5 hits worth 2-2-3-2-15, and 24% total. Clash Attack 2: Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Uses 2 bars of Ryu's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. Ryu spins around in one place, during a bunch of tornado kicks. Basically an in-place version of his normal Hurricane Kick. This is a bit worse than the above but it's not awful. The main problems are the range and it starts up a little slow, which makes using it in combos difficult. It packs a bit more damage and knockback than the above, KOing at 80% if every hit connects. This isn't a waste of meter, sure, but it's not exactly the best option out there. This attack does 13 hits worth 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-2-1-2-17%, for a total of 31%. Final Smash 1: Metsu Hadoken *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Down Forward, Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Ryu stores about 8 normal fireballs into a ball of fire. He'll then launch this beautiful purple mass at his opponent. Sounds fun, doesn't it? Seriously though, Ryu's Metsu Hadoken is an exceptional move. It does fairly poor damage and knockback (Mario is KOed at 40% at full charge, 77% at half charge, a bit stronger than your second Clash Attack) for a Final Smash, but it's a piece of cake to combo into and it's just about unbeatable as far as priority goes. It's also very good for chipping your opponent out. Probably one of the best Final Smashes in the game. This attack does 50-70%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Final Smash 2: Shin Shoryuken / Metsu Shoryuken *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. Ryu can do either two moves, depending on where this connects. If he connects close with something, Ryu will slowly drag his fist through the enemy, eventually breaking their chin with an electrified Shoryuken. It's just as painful as it sounds. This is his Shin Shoryuken. If he doesn't, Ryu will instead do what appears to be his normal Shoryuken, but it does several hits. This is his Metsu Shoryuken Although this move is very powerful, the version you want to hit with (the first one) is difficult to connect with because you need to be REALLY close to get it to work. Landing this is going to do a LOT of pain, as it KOs at 17% fully charged and 41% half charged, and it has good priority, so you may be able to get it to work as an anti-air attack. This attack does 79-110%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Metsu Shoryuken does 21 hits worth a total of 39-55%. Other Taunts and Victory Poses *Up Taunt: Gets in a pose similar to Akuma's charging stance. This is also his taunt in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *Side Taunt: Fake Fireball. This is an actual attack in Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix and is one of the few usable taunts in actual matches; it has the exact same animation as his normal fireball. *Down Taunt: Time Over pose from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior. *Victory Pose 1: Gives out a peace symbol with his right hand, similar to one of Ken's victory poses from Street Fighter II. *Victory Pose 2: Folds his arms together and looks down on the ground, with the wind flowing. *Victory Pose 3: Pumps his left arm straight into the air. On-screen appearance *Walks up, does his Up Taunt, and gets into his idle pose. In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups : Main article: Ryu (Clash Match-Ups) Advanced techniques Combos Basic *1. Down Strong, cancel into Hadoken **Damage: 17% **Notes: Extremely basic link that doesn't do a lot of damage, but is quite effective given the range of this combo. You can also follow this up with Shinku Hadoken for an extra 22% at low percents. *2. Up Smash, cancel into Shoryuken **Damage: 19% **Notes: Unless done close, only the last hit of the Shoryuken will connect. A couple of characters can punish this even on hit. extra 4%. *3. Dash Attack, Neutral Attack (3 hits), Down Strong, cancel into Tatsumaki Senpukyaku **Damage: 43% **Notes: Very damaging grounded combo. Works around 30% on most characters; low armored characters you can get it work around 20%. Can take some time to master due to the Down Strong; you need to dash in quickly, stop and immediately press Down + Attack, then just cancel into the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Intermediate *4. Shoryuken (2 hits), Clash Cancel, Metsu Hadoken **Damage: 51-69% **Notes: Works best around 50-70% on middle/heavyweights. Does less damage then a Metsu Hadoken connecting by itself would do at full charge, but this is a lot of damage for 2 attacks. *5. Side Strong Attack (2 hits), Hadoken (link), cancel into Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku **Damage: 43% **Notes: Ryu's Side Strong Attack can stab shields very early and does good hitstun, so you should be looking for ways to connect with it once you have decent shield damage placed on your opponent. This is one of Ryu's few ways to combo reliably into Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, although unless this is done at very low percents some of the early hits miss. At 25% (listed here) 14 hits connect on Mario. Easier to do than Combo 4 at least, although that combo does the same damage for no meter. *6. Hadoken, Clash Cancel, Dash Attack, Jodan Sokutou Geri, dash, Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (OTG) **Damage: 62% **Notes: Another good way of landing Shinku Tatsu if you don't mind burning 4 meters. Works best at almost anytime below 70% on all cast members and does fantastic damage. The Shinku Tatsumaki OTG will only work if the opponent lands on the stage, since Jodan Sokutou Geri lands an untechable knockdown for quite a long time. Gives you plenty of time to dash in and prepare the Shinku Tatsumaki OTG. Frame Data Here is the frame data for Ryu's attacks, in progress. Note that Adv. Hit and Adv. Block vary depending on the opponent's Armor rating, so it varies with everyone. The default ratios are the ones against 0.023 characters. CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Costume Colors Ryu's appearance is based off of his Street Fighter IV model, with his headband, gi, and fingerless gloves all intact. His colors vary between original and ones taken from the various versions Street Fighter II and Street Fighter IV. Much like Mario, though, you should know what this guy looks like already. Main #White gi, red headband, red gloves (White, Default) #Black gi, red headband, mauve gloves (Black, Evil Ryu) #Red gi, yellow headband, brown gloves (Red, Ken Masters) #Pink gi, brown headband, green gloves (Pink, Dan Hibiki) #Navy blue gi, blue headband, dark brown gloves (Blue) #Green gi, lime headband, brown gloves (Green) #Light brown gi, purple headband, purple gloves (Brown) #Light blue gi, white headband, brown gloves (Cyan) #Gray gi, white headband, silver gloves (Gray) #Orange gi, purple headband, brown gloves (Orange) Trophies and Profile information Trophy Obtained by beating Classic Mode with Ryu. ''A wandering homeless fighter trained in the arts of the shotokan style by Gouken. To Ryu, the fight is everything. He loves to fight and will use any chance he gets to help himself get stronger and have a good spar, be it with red gi friends or black gi enemies. Ryu entered the first World Warrior tournament to test his skill and after what was at first a beatdown managed to come back in a final match by tapping into his dark side. Since then, he's battled against Shadaloo, S.I.N., himself and several other fighters in the following World Warrior tournaments. He doesn't mind going around the world as long as the fight is coming with him." *Works **Arcade - Street Fighter (Arcade) - System uncredited **SNES - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior **3DS - Super Street Fighter IV 3D Edition Challenge Wall rewards This is a list of Challenge Wall rewards for Ryu in Super Smash Bros. Clash and how to obtain them. You need to do these tasks with Ryu, obviously. *1-1: Ryu (Trophy) - Clear Classic Mode. *1-2: Ryu Profile A (Profile) - Clear All-Star Colosseum. *1-3: Shin Shoryuken (Trophy), Metsu Hadoken (Trophy) - Clear Boss Strike Colosseum. *1-4: Ryu Icon #2 (Wi-Fi Icon), Ryu Color Set A2 (Colors) - Clear 100-Soldier Clash. *1-5: Prologue: Ryu (Movie), Cutscenes: Ryu (Movie), Ending: Ryu (Movie) - Clear Last Story. *2-1: Ken Masters (Trophy) - Clear All-Star Colosseum on Hard or higher. *2-2: Theme of Ryu (Super Smash Bros. Clash) (Music), Training Stage (Stage) - Clear Ryu's storyline in The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode. *2-3: Chun-Li (Trophy) - Clear Ryu's Race to the Finish course in a time faster than 00:24.65. *2-4: Hadoken (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) (Sticker, Fire Attack +7) - Clear 10-Soldier Clash in a time faster than 00:19.89. *2-5: Ryu (Street Fighter III: New Generation) (Sticker, Leg Attack +18) - Clear Ryu's Break the Targets!! stage without using a Hadoken, Shinku Hadoken, or Metsu Hadoken. *3-1: M. Bison (Street Fighter Alpha 3) (Sticker, Darkness Attack +10) - Clear Classic Mode on Very Hard, Intense or Unfair. *3-2: Sakura Stage (Street Fighter Alpha 2) (Music, plays on Training Stage) - Encounter Ryu's first Rival in Classic Mode. *3-3: Street Fighter Game Set (Chronicle Title Set) - Play as Ryu for an hour. *3-4: Shin Akuma (Street Fighter III: Second Impact - Giant Attack) (Sticker, Launch Resistance +38) - Win 5 Ranked Clashes as Ryu OR Win 15 VS. matches. *3-5: Ryu Bronze Title Set (Title Set) - Clear Classic Mode, All-Star Colosseum, and Boss Strike Colosseum on Hard at least once each. *4-1: Dan Hibiki (Trophy), Ryu Silver Title Set (Wi-Fi Title) - Encounter Ryu's second Rival in Classic Mode. *4-2: Akuma Stage (Super Street Fighter II Turbo: Grand Master Challenge) (Music, plays on Training Stage) - Win 60 combined VS. matches. *4-3: Gouken (Trophy) - Endure 50 stages of the Pit of Survival. *4-4: Ryu Profile B (Profile) - Clear Grand Finale Colosseum. *4-5: Ryu Color Set B (Colors), Ryu Game Script (Script), Ryu Icon #3 (Wi-Fi Icon), Ryu Gold Title Set (Wi-Fi Title) - Clear Ryu's other 19 challenges. Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Street Fighter universe